


Possession

by Rushi_Rush



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst??, Emotional Hurt, Jealousy, M/M, Minho flirts with everyone, Multi, Unrequited Crush, Woojin being a cool mom, implied minchan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rushi_Rush/pseuds/Rushi_Rush
Summary: Minho's too ethereal. Jisung can't take it.





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!!!! I just decided to write this in 15 minutes because i was craving writing something. I hope you guys like it!! Not beta'ed so sorry for mistakes!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

It was a good day. Really. No one had made fun of him yet, Minho wasn't flirting with anyone and that had lifted Jisung's mood quite alot.

Until it was night time. 

They were at a music show for promotion of their new comeback I am:WHO.

Everyone was roaming around, getting their hair and makeup done for their performance. 

Thats when Jisung noticed Minho, who was cuddling up to Chan a little too much.

That had been an instant mood downer. He liked Minho and moments like this made him want to scream at him. Jisung was known to be possessive, about the smallest things even, and this was a whole person.

He saw them watching someting on Chan's phone and giggling like school girls every few seconds.

Jisung could feel his face getting redder by the minute, his eyes clouding. He couldn't watch this any longer without yelling at someone or breaking something.

So he opted to rush out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. He ran to a window at the end of the corridor, opening it hurriedly. He could feel the air cooling down his inflamed cheeks, while he tried to keep his anger in check.

Clenching and unclenching his fists, he took a deep breath.

Minho wasn't his. He wasn't an object that he could own and he could do whatever he want with whoever he wanted.

Somehow that thought just ended up making him even more uncomfortable and angry.

His brain mildly registered someone coughing behind him. He turned around to find none other than the group's mom Woojin, looking at him with concern-filled eyes.

Jisung was nervous because what if Woojin asked questions? Jisung had no answer for any of them. Not even the ones he had for himself.

Though Woojin did nothing of the sort, just stood beside him leaning out of the window a little.

Jisung doesn't know how long they stood there in silence but he does know that it helped him feel a little better. Knowing that someone was there for him.

After what felt like an hour of silence, they heard Chan yelling at everyone to focus and get ready. This made Jisung and Woojin walk back into the makeup room, where the stylists buzzed around them fixing their hair.

Jisung couldn't help but give Minho the side eye. He looked beautiful as always, talking to Jeongin (read: the baby) with sparkling eyes. Jisung tore his eyes away from that scene.

It hurt too much.

And until Jisung manned up enough to confess, it would keep hurting.


End file.
